Sad Jokes
Sad jokes are jokes that aren't funny and therefore are funny. A number of sad jokes was launched somewhen in the past 5 years to the internet, spreading themselves very quickly like a fad-virus. Here are the original sad jokes as they appear on their first homepage: Man: ' Doctor, I've broken my leg. '''Doctor: '''I'm afraid it is a very bad break. You will never walk again. ---- '''Policeman: ' Knock, knock. 'Woman: ' Who's there? 'Policeman: ' The police. I'm afraid there's been an accident. Your husband has been killed. ---- There's an Englishman, an Irishman and a Scotsman. They are all trapped in a jail cell. '''Eventually they all starved to death. ---- Why did the chicken cross the road? To escape the Nazis. ---- A man walks into a pub. He is an alcoholic whose drink problem is destroying his family. ---- Did you hear about the blonde who jumped out off a bridge? She was clinically depressed and took her own life because of her terribly low self-esteem. ---- What do you call a cat with no tail? A manx cat. ---- Why do undertakers wear ties? Because their profession is very serious, and it is important that their appearance has a degree of gravitas. ---- How many electricians does it take to change a lightbulb? One. ---- Why do women fake orgasms? Because they want to give men the impression that they have climaxed. ---- Two men are sitting in a pub. One man turns to the other and says: "Last night I saw lots of strange men coming in and out of your wife's house." The other man replies: "Yes, she has become a prostitute to subsidise her drug habit." ---- Did you hear about the Irishman found under a shop? Yes, he was killed and buried there. It was gang-related. ---- Man: What a beautiful dog. Does he bite? Dog-owner: No. Man: Can I pet him? Dog-owner: No, he has a form of eczema that makes him skin weep if touched. ---- How can you tell when an Essex girl wants sex? She displays signs of arousal, such as enlargement of the clitoris and swelling of the labia. ---- What's the difference between a rottwieller and a poodle? There are many differences. They are two totally different breeds of dog. ---- What do you get if you cross a horse and a donkey? A mule. ---- A priest and a rabbi are sitting next to each other on a plane. However, it is a short flight and they do not talk to each other. ---- What do you call a man with a spade in his head? You call him an ambulance. He may have fractured his skull. ---- Customer: "Waiter, there is a fly in my soup." Waiter: "Oh, I am terribly sorry. I'll get you another bowl. I really can't apologise enough. Would you like a glass of wine - on the house?" Customer: "Thank you, that would be very nice."